Roggvir
|Base ID = }} Roggvir was a Nord warrior and, formerly, one of the Hold Guards of Solitude. Biography Roggvir lived in Solitude all his life, growing up with his sister Greta and locals Sorex Vinius and Vivienne Onis. According to Sorex, Roggvir was a cruel and immature boy in his childhood, who often pulled practical jokes, such as leaving a beehive in Sorex's bed, and humiliating him whenever in the presence of Vivienne, whom Sorex had feelings for. When his sister married local fisherman and stall Vendor Addvar, Roggvir became an uncle to the young girl Svari, who was fond of him. Roggvir was a member of the city guard at the time of High King Torygg's death at the hands of Ulfric Stormcloak. Immediately after the incident, Roggvir, who was presumably on gate guard duty opened the city gates and allowed Ulfric to escape. For this, he was branded a traitor and sentenced to death. He was a proud Nord and Stormcloak sympathizer, defending Ulfric's actions as honorable even in the face of death. His sister, Greta, stopped going to the Temple of the Divines after his death, while his niece Svari was also very upset. Addvar tried explaining to her that people must be held accountable for their actions, however this did not console her, but as he states "a child feels what she will." Captain Aldis, who presided over his execution, respected Roggvir, labelling him as a "fine and honorable man" when in conversation with the Dragonborn, although saying his execution was justified and necessary. Also, after the crowd disperses at the execution, he looks down at Roggvir's corpse and says, "Damn shame Roggvir, you were a good man." Interactions Upon entering Solitude for the first time, the Dragonborn witnesses Roggvir's execution. Before death, he exclaims that Ulfric challenged Torygg in single combat, and won honorably. As such, it was the way of the Nords to allow Ulfric to leave, as he had done nothing wrong. Despite his claimed innocence, Roggvir is still executed for treason. If the Dragonborn tries to stop the execution, whether by attacking the guards or simply walking onto the execution platform, Roggvir will make a run for it. If the guards are distracted long enough, he can escape. But if the Hold Guards aren't distracted enough, they, Ahtar, and Captain Aldis will rapidly stab and kill Roggvir and the Dragonborn will be attacked, but receive no bounty. However, he will either disappear or drop dead if the Dragonborn attempts to speak with him, and all NPCs still comment as if he were executed. Attacking Roggvir before he is killed will cause the guards to become hostile, but will accrue no bounty. If saved, Roggvir will sometimes go to the grindstone near his planned execution site and work on a sword. He will not leave the grindstone unless the Dragonborn attempts to use it. Entering Solitude for the first time through the side gate will cause the Dragonborn to miss the execution. However, dialogue options with NPCs will still be as if the Dragonborn had witnessed the execution (note: After taking over the city of Solitude with the Stormcloaks, the guards talk about how it is 'too bad they couldn't have gotten here in time to save Roggvir'). If the Dragonborn kills Ahtar, Captain Aldis, and the guard with them before Roggvir's death, Roggvir will die shortly after, since he is programmed to die regardless of the Dragonborn's actions. Quests Speaking to Svari, the daughter of Roggvir's sister, Greta, about her mother starts a miscellaneous quest to convince Greta to return to the Temple of the Divines. This entails recovering Roggvir's Amulet of Talos off of his body and giving it to Greta. In the catacombs, the amulet is in the stone coffin to the left of the entrance in the second alcove. Conversations Roggvir's execution Svari: "They can't hurt uncle Roggvir. Tell them he didn't do it." Aldis: "Positions." Addvar: "Svari, you need to go home. Go home and stay there until your mother comes." Aldis: "Lock the city gate." Vivienne: "You should tell her that her uncle is scum that betrayed his High King. Best she know now, Addvar." Addvar: "You're all heart, Vivienne." Aldis: "Roggvir. You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape this city after he murdered High King Torygg. By opening that gate for Ulfric you betrayed the people of Solitude." Beirand: "Traitor!" Sorex: "He doesn't deserve to speak!" Roggvir: "There was no murder! Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High King in fair combat." Taarie: "Liar!" Roggvir: "Such as our way! Such as the ancient custom of Skyrim, and all Nords!" Jala: "Booooo." Sorex: "Booooo." Vivienne: "Cut 'em down!" Taarie: "Booooo." Aldis: "Guard. Prepare the prisoner." Roggvir: "I don't need your help." Aldis: "Very well, Roggvir. Bow your head." Roggvir: "On this day... I go to Sovngarde." Bugs * Acquiring Roggvir's Amulet of Talos before his body is moved to the Solitude Catacombs will cause the quest to malfunction. Greta will say the dialogue about going to the Temple, and mentions giving the player a reward, but she never does and the Amulet of Talos is never removed. The body is moved as soon as the Dragonborn agrees to retrieve the amulet for Greta. *If one shoots Roggvir's head or body within one minute after he is beheaded the guards will become hostile and attack the assaulter, even if they sheath their bow, but no bounty is accumulated from killing him, and the guards will never attempt an arrest as though the attacker has an excessively high bounty. *Trying to give Roggvir's Amulet of Talos to Greta while holding multiple Amulets of Talos will cause the quest to malfunction. *Trying to resurrect Roggvir with a spell like Raise Zombie or Reanimate Corpse will cause any nearby guards to attack the player, and Roggvir will not be resurrected. *If one attempts to talk to Roggvir just before he's executed, he will keep talking, even after he is killed. * If one talks to Roggvir before he is killed, then engages in further conversation with him after his execution, the looting screen can appear, along with his response. * Roggvir's dead, decapitated body may come back to life where he was executed, and cause CTDs upon trying to enter Solitude through the main gate, cave entrance, or fast traveling. To fix the CTDs, one must delete Roggvir's body with the console using the markfordelete command. *If resurrected after his execution, the guards will react as if the Dragonborn has saved him and turn hostile. Roggvir pays no attention, simply going to the grindstone a short way away from the execution block. *If resurrected using Console Commands, he will be attacked and killed by any nearby citizens and guards. **Alternatively, if he is resurrected with Console Commands and then killed by the Dragonborn, the guards and executioner will become hostile towards the player as if they killed a civilian. Appearances * de:Roggvir es:Roggvir fr:Roggvir pl:Roggvir ru:Роггвир uk:Роґґвір Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Deceased Characters